Nozomi Tojou
"µ's7!" -roll call "S.W.A.T µ's7!" -second roll call Nozomi Tojou '(東條希) is 'µ's7 '''of the Muse Rangers Personality Skilled in fortune telling using tarot cards, Nozomi is wise and displays a calm and collected personality, especially when the team gets into constant arguments. She can be mischievous and perverted at times, mainly groping on the breasts of her teammates (mainly Nico) as her way to punish them. It is revealed in '''Mission 29: Spiritualism Is The Key!, Nozomi was very shy and distant from everyone, including her own, due to her uncontrollable Es-per powers. She tried to commit suicide once until Eli Ayase saved her. Background Nozomi's father was one of Professor Tazuki's colleagues to sacrifice their lives to imprison the Viruszoids. Thus, Nozomi grew up not knowing her father. Born an Es-per, Nozomi had trouble controlling her powers, forcing herself to isolate herself from everyone including her own family, who tries to help her but to no avail. Some time after starting her first-year of high high at Otonokizaka Girls Academy, Nozomi tried to commit suicide by hanging, tired of unable to control her powers, until Eli Ayase saved her, causing Nozomi to finally come out of her shell and able to fully control her Es-per powers. Nozomi learns of Eli's secret as an agent of the Muse Agency with a dark past and promises her to keep it a secret by under going training and learn's of her father's sacrifice. Nozomi then later gets into fortune telling and uses Tarot cards for this, which annoys Eli a lot. Two years later, Nozomi becomes Vice Student Council President to Eli. She witnessed the µ's Battle Robo defeat Virus Hacker. Nozomi suggested to Eli to become a Muse Ranger but the latter refused. Despite Eli's protests, Nozomi became an "assistant" to the Muse Rangers, helping them with info on the Viruszoids. Later on, she reveals to them about Eli's dark past. After Eli resolved her ways, Nozomi joined her, revealing to the others that she's µ's7, equipped with the µ'sWhip and µ's7 Boat. She later became S.W.A.T µ's7 alongside her teammates. The Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers battled against Virus Es-per, whose abilities evenly matches with S.W.A.T µ's7. S.W.A.T µ's7 accidentally hit S.W.A.T µ's2 with her Es-per powers, forcing herself to go into isolation once more. As she was about to resign as a Muse Ranger until Eli reminded her of the time when she saved her life two years, convincing her that she can control her powers, with the help of their friends. Because of that S.W.A.T µ's7 defeated Virus Es-per, finally gaining back her confidence. After the Viruszoid's defeat, Eli asks Nozomi on a date, which she (Nozomi) accepts. After the final battle, Nozomi now works full-time at the Muse Agency, making fun of Eli for being bossed around by Chief Suzuki. Sometime in early 2017, Eli proposed to Nozomi to marry, thus she accepted. Category:Sentai 7 Category:Violet Sentai Category:Intellectual Archetype Category:Es-pers Category:Rangers With Super Powers Category:Brigade-Themed Rangers Category:Whip Users